An Eye for An Eye, My Friend
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot. Something changed in Light when his fingers touched the Death Note after capturing the latest Kira. He seemed utterly focused on the book...and paid little heed to the Shinigami that came with it. Noticing all these things, Ryuzaki knew that something foul was afoot. It could very well be something...that would cost him his life if he did not act. No yaoi, no L death.


**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE**

**Hello :D! This is my second Death Note fic. I absolutely hate what happens to Ryuzaki so I decided to change his fate. I wrote this story so that it is believable. Therefore, I have kept Rem and Light's deaths but I have eliminated Ryuzaki's and Watari's. Please enjoy :D! Fair warning, there is a bit of Kira bashing and mentions of one-sided LightMisa. Oh, and the cover is a picture I attempted to draw of L in the graveyard mentioned in this story :).  
**

**X**

The sunset was simply foreboding today. It shone down on the city in harsh shades of crimson, radiating no warmth despite its intensity. The thin, wispy clouds were a deep grey color. Combined, the shades of blood red and gunmetal almost seemed to forewarn of a coming war…one in which much blood would be shed.

Particularly eerie beneath the sunset, was the city graveyard. Almost every square inch of space was occupied by gravestones, concrete crosses, or sculpted angels. Truly, it would have been an ideally creepy setting for the dead to rise from their graves and take a walk about the town.

Cloistered around a particular set of gravestones, a group of men seemed to be wishing for the people lying in the graves to do exactly that. Their faces were impossible to see from a distance…but their bowed heads in slumped shoulders clearly revealed their distress.

All of them stood in the same mourning posture…all except for the youngest. His body was rigid instead of grievingly slouched. He seemed to be desperately holding something within him.

The other men seemed to try to console him…but he barely acknowledged them. After awhile, the men simply went away. They left their young comrade standing at the grave alone. Once they were out of earshot…the youth's entire body trembled. He tried to hold in the emotion…but finally couldn't.

Throwing his head back, the young man let out a horrid, beastly laugh. It danced on the breeze, its disrespectful tones sinking into the soil over each resting place. His entire body shook and convulsed with each cackle. It took several moments for him to contain himself. When his fit of spiteful glee ended, the young man seemed to be talking to himself.

Concealed behind a scraggly tree, the elderly Watari frowned deeply. "What on earth is Light Yagami doing?"

Contrary to Light, he was not talking to himself. His words were directed toward his protégé…Ryuzaki. He was crouched in the shadow of a large stone angel, the darkness sapping all color from his already pallid form. It almost made him look like one of the graveyard's grey statues.

Although the youth was several years older than eighteen-year-old Light, he was a lot ganglier. His limbs were long and thin like a spider's and each moved with the exact grace of one. Clothed in baggy jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt, his entire body was as white as a corpse's. This paleness was further enhanced by his messy shock of ebony hair. Even more striking than his skin and hair, however…were his eyes. They were blacker than the exoskeleton of a black widow, rimmed by dark, sleep-deprived rings. Their dead appearance made him look even more ghoulish than he already did.

Realizing this, Ryuzaki, or L, couldn't help but smirk. His appearance was rather fitting on this day…since he was supposed to be dead. It was his funeral the previous group of men had been attending. The graves over which they paid homage…belonged to himself and Watari. However, the father and adopted son could not have been more alive.

Wearing a detached expression, Ryuzaki sucked noisily on a strawberry-flavored lollipop. It was rather callous of him to be eating sweets over a dead person's earthly haven, he knew. On this day, however…he supposed he could allow himself a small act of disregard. After all, it brought him comfort…something he desperately needed.

In answer to Watari's question, L responded, "He seems to be gloating about finally getting rid of me. He's probably talking to his shinigami, Ryuk, now."

To himself, the pale youth added, _"How ironic it is that he's making such a spectacle about this when, in reality, he's accomplished nothing…"_

It had been quite the challenge faking his and Watari's deaths to ensure their survival…one on which Ryuzaki allowed himself to reflect.

_Flashback…_

_Rem was alone in the dark computer room. The eerie, pallid lighting of numerous monitors shone on her, making her already terrifying form look even more gruesome. Her limbs, made entirely of bone, seemed to glow from within. Purple hair styled into dreadlock-like strands fell over her countenance, masking the tribe-like paint on her face. _

_ Although the shinigami's expression was blocked from view…her mood was still obvious. She clutched her Death Note in a vice-like grip, nearly breaking the binding. Her entire body was tense. Her hand shook as she slowly lowered a pen to the deadly paper. _

_ At first, Rem's behavior might have been attributed to fear. When she spoke in her deep almost androgynous voice, however…her true mood was made plain._

_ "I am not doing this for you…Light Yagami…" she hissed, venomous hatred dripping from every syllable. _

_ Rem uttered these words under the assumption that she was alone with her thoughts…with her raging emotions. She couldn't have been more wrong. _

_ Concealed within a supply locker in one of the room's shadowed corners…was Ryuzaki. The entire building had been constructed for the sole purpose of catching the serial killer Kira. It was for the use of the entire team. However…only Ryuzaki and Watari knew the extent of its secrets. _

_ Numerous hidden passageways had been installed within the walls of the place. One of them, the one L had used, lay in the guise of a simple metal locker. This particular data room was one in which he did not allow his team to wander freely. Additionally, in case a straggler did manage to get inside…he had implemented the hidden passageway as an emergency means of entrance or exit. _

_ Pressed against the frigid metal door…the detective had never been more thankful for his paranoia. His black eyes peered through the slits in the door. His colorless fingers trembled against the handle. Whether this was from excitement, anger, or fear…he did not know. The only thing Ryuzaki knew for sure…was that something was seriously wrong. It had been wrong ever since the last Kira had died…wrong…ever since the Death Note had come into their possession…wrong…every since this shinigami had joined their ranks. _

_ Ryuzaki had never trusted her. She was far too reclusive, always hanging back from the group as if she purposefully did not want to be questioned. She had even sneaked away from their last meeting, which was why the detective had followed her. _

_Rem was also cold…particularly toward Light Yagami, it seemed. At first, Ryuzaki had thought he was being paranoid. Now…hearing her whispered words of poison…that assumption had been shot down. _

_ Light had done something. No matter what the rules of the Death Note claimed, he was somehow involved in all of this. L's suspicions from the beginning had been spot on…just as they always were. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that. Light had become a good friend after all. Nevertheless, he did not have time to contemplate the whims of the heart. He had to focus on the shinigami…and her current shady activity. _

_ Slowly, deliberately, Rem placed the pen down on her paper. She was angled just right so that L could see the page. Her bony fingers moved the pen along, slowly forming the letters of a name. When she got to the third character…Ryuzaki could swear his heart had stopped. He knew the name she was writing. He had to put a stop to it. _

_ As silently as possible, the youth pushed the locker door open. His bare feet touched down on the freezing cold tile and he silently approached the death creature. The only lights in the room were that of the computer monitors so he was luckily not too noticeable. _

_ When Rem formed the fourth letter, Ryuzaki's certainty of the name increased to ninety-nine percent. He had to halt her writing…and it would not be easy. This shinigami was on a mission. It would take some fast thinking and deducing on his part to talk her out of it. _

_ "Normally I'm not one to advocate second-guessing one's self," Ryuzaki muttered, examining his fingernails with the pretense of detachment. "However, in this case, I will make an exception."_

_ Rem turned, her golden gaze flashing. Only one of her eyes was left uncovered by a piece of white cloth wrapped around her skull…but it was far enough to convey her ferocity. Eventually, her gaze landed on the poorly-postured form of the detective. A visible tension came over her form. She said nothing, however, lowering the pen covertly to her side. _

_ "Ryuzaki…should you not be working on the Kira case?"_

_ Ryuzaki chewed his pinky, shrugging. "Mmm, I'm taking a break. We've run into a whole new road block with this brand new Kira…" his piercing gaze snapped toward her. "…that is, until I saw you just now."_

_ Rem lowered the notebook, glaring. "Why did you follow me here?" she demanded. _

_ "This headquarters belongs to me. I can wander wherever I please. You…" he pointed one of his long, spidery fingers toward her. "…are the one who should not be skulking around. It makes you look…suspicious."_

_ Rem's face showed no emotion. She stood up a little straighter however, revealing more tension in her frame. _

_ Folding his hands behind his back, L began to pace. His shoeless feet padded softly on the tile, contradicting the rapid pounding of his heart. He had to think fast…to put together all of the strange facts he had been noticing as of late._

_ "Even more suspicious, however, is the name I just stopped you from writing." With a swift movement, he snatched the Death Note from her loose hands. She grunted in irritation, but did nothing to get it back. Apparently, she wanted to look as if she were doing no wrong._

_ As if voicing this mental observation, Rem pointed out, "I am a shinigami, Detective Ryuzaki. The names I write in my notebook are no concern of yours."_

_ "Yes, in normal circumstances that would be true," Ryuzaki placed his finger on the paper just below the letters, his eyes narrowing. "When the name belongs to someone I know and care about, however…this is not so." He traced each letter. "Q-U-I-L…Names beginning with the letter 'Q' are not heard on an everyday basis. Now, if this person was someone against whom you had a grudge, you could have killed them any time. Yet, you are just now about to complete the act…now that you have been introduced to the entire team working on the Kira case. It just so happens that one of the most influential members, known to most as 'Watari'…is actually named 'Quillish Wammy'."_

_ The shinigami gave him a cool look, as if to say, "So what?"_

_ L closed the book. The gears of his brain were turning rapidly. "I do not believe in that sort of coincidence. Furthermore, if you want to kill Watari, my more or less father as well as right hand man…then you must be planning to kill me as well."_

_ Rem grunted noncommittally. She turned her head toward the computers, trying to ignore him. Ryuzaki chewed at his thumb, eyes misting over as he thought._

_ "Now, what reason would you have to kill me? The only one I can think of is that you have something to do with the Kira case. If that is true…then why didn't you put an end to me sooner? You must have a reason…"_

_ At this, Rem glanced sideways at him. She seemed to have realized that she could not continue to ignore him…but her impassive expression revealed that she was not about to say much._

_ "I have no particular fondness of humans," she growled. "They are disgusting creatures…killing and betraying and manipulating each other at every turn."_

_ "Why kill me then?" Ryuzaki inquired. "After all, I am doing my very best to catch one of the worst humans this world has to offer, according to your standards. Why not wait for me to capture Kira so that you can unleash your vengeance on him?"_

_ Rem didn't answer…but her jaw clenched visibly. It appeared she did not want to answer that question. Maybe because…the answer she had…would contradict her previous statement. The detective's eyes widened at the realization._

_ "Of course…it is because there is indeed a human of whom you are fond. I cannot see a shinigami being threatened by a human…which means that someone is blackmailing you into doing this in order to ensure the safety of a human you care about." _

_ The creature of death was staring hard at him. Her claws tightened around her pen, as if she wished she could write her interrogator's name in the air and receive the same result as scribbling it into the Death Note. _

_ L pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration. "Now, the question is…who is it you are trying so desperately to protect?" he murmured. "Judging by your statement only moments ago, I can say with reasonable certainty that it is not Light Yagami…"_

_ Rem flinched. It appeared that she had been hoping he hadn't heard her mumbling. _

_ Ryuzaki thought back to the conversation she had been listening to. There really hadn't been any concrete suspects for the new Kira. The only one who had come remotely close…had been…_

_ "Misa Amane…" his eyes flew open. He looked back at Rem who was now avoiding his gaze. "She is the only one I can think of. She was the only one I threatened during our last meeting."_

_ "The fact that I dislike Light cobbled with your threatening Misa does not prove that Misa is the one I am protecting," Rem countered sharply._

_ Ryuzaki felt a smirk play on his lips. Although the shinigami remained stony-faced…he could tell that his deductions were starting to make her anxious. Before, she had merely disregarded him. Now…she was attempting to combat his accusations. She was getting desperate. _

_ "Maybe…" he said, tugging at one of his ebony bangs. "…but there are other factors. I found it strange that Misa made such an astounding breakthrough with our last Kira. Even with her enthusiasm…it is highly unlikely that she implemented such a strategy by herself. To 'pretend' that she was the second Kira when she was so adamant that she was not… I always suspected that she had help of some sort…yet it couldn't have been anyone for our department…" he looked pointedly at Rem. _

_ She glowered at him…but swallowed visibly. Her nervousness was growing. _

_ Ryuzaki twirled the strand of hair around his finger, pursing his lips as he pondered the facts. "Now…if Misa is the one you are protecting…then, based on what you were saying earlier, I can only ascertain that Light is the one blackmailing you."_

_ Rem tilted her chin. Her amber eyes looked thoughtful rather than defiant now. Ryuzaki wasn't sure if that was because her defenses were weakening or because she was genuinely interested in what he had to say._

_ "You would accuse your friend and top investigator?" she asked, frown deepening. "Why?"_

_ "There are several reasons…" replied the detective with a sigh. He ceased playing with his hair and resumed his old comforting habit of biting his thumb. He would need all the strength he could get to impart the next round of evidence._

_ "Aside from your words earlier…there were several other moments that reawakened my suspicions regarding Light." He swallowed hard, feeling his voice grow hoarse. He hadn't expected it to be this difficult. But…Light had become his friend. It was tough admitting, even to himself…that he was the villain. "From the moment he touched the Death Note…something changed within Light Yagami. He tried to make me believe that the cause of his surprise upon making contact with the item was seeing you, the terrifying shinigami. But…he wasn't looking at you. His eyes were on the notebook the entire time."_

_ L made his way over to the swiveling chair next to the computers and leapt onto it. He brought his knees up to his chest, perching in his favorite stance. He hoped it would bring him more ease…but it did not. _

_ Biting harder on his thumb, L muttered, "Any normal person would have been focused on the other-worldly creature standing only yards away. Yet…you did not faze him much. He acted as if shinigami were a normal, everyday thing…as if he'd seen them before."_

_ "Mmm…." Rem tapped her wine-colored lips with a clawed finger. She was more intrigued than anything….almost like the thought of Light being overcome by someone else was a completely alien concept to her._

_ Ryuzaki hugged his shins tightly. He dropped his chin onto his kneecaps, his ebony eyes burning into the floor. "Then, he asked me if I thought the notebook could be run through forensics. It was a ludicrous question…one that was completely unlike him. But…even more incriminating than that was the question he asked at our last meeting."_

_ "What question?"_

_ Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed. He could practically hear Light's voice in his head, asking, "'Even if we manage to catch the person who's been writing names in the notebook…do you think we'll be able to legally convict and punish them for mass homicide?'"._

_ "Yes?" the shinigami shrugged her skeletal shoulders. "It seems like a relevant question to me."_

_ Ryuzaki held up a finger. "Perhaps, but it was poorly timed."_

_ Rem tilted her head questioningly._

_ "If I were innocent, truly having no prior knowledge of dealing with shinigami…I would be overly cautious about what I said in front of one. Light, on the other hand, had no qualms about asking such a question in front of you, Rem. It was as if he never considered the fact that a shinigami might have a problem with our exposing the existence of the Death Note killer. It seems more likely than not that the shinigami population would not be too pleased about the entire human race being aware of their invention. What's more is that he asked about the capturing of the criminal right after that rather tense conversation regarding whether or not Misa could be the new Kira."_

_ "Your point?"_

_ "My point…is that Light's questions were so poorly timed…that they seemed deliberate," the pale youth clenched his fist to drive the point home. "It was as if he wanted you to hear. Seeing as you were about to kill me and Watari to protect Misa just now, I am only further convinced that I am right."_

_ His black eyes flicked back to the shinigami. He nibbled at his pinky, awaiting her reaction. Rem stared at him for a long, uncomfortable moment. L's heart pounded. This was it…the moment that would determine both his fate and the fate of his mentor. _

_ Rem regarded him for an agonizing eternity. The young genius felt as though she were peering straight into his soul. He vaguely wondered if shinigami possessed the power to do such a thing. He didn't doubt it when they had created a device as powerful and terrifying as the Death Note._

_ Finally, Rem bowed her head slightly in recognition. She opened her mouth to speak, her fangs glinting. "Very well. Your intelligence is clearly a force not to be challenged. You have been correct on all accounts…Lawliet."_

_ Ryuzaki involuntarily bit down hard on his finger. He shook the aching appendage, studying the creature with wide eyes. So…it seemed that shinigami could know a person's name simply by seeing their face…just like the last Kira. _

_ A golden eye flashed toward him, shining with lethality. "I tell you this only because I am certain you cannot possibly run from this room to the others in forty seconds." She beckoned for the Death Book with a ghastly hand. "While I am not a fan of humans in general, I can honestly say that I have nothing personal against you. I am doing this because Light Yagami has left me with no other choice. I must kill you…so that Misa Amane will be safe."_

_ She stared pointedly at her notebook. She was asking politely now…but it was clear that she could take the book by force. L new that his next words would be pivotal in determining the situation's outcome. _

_ "I understand…" he muttered, examining his nails in an attempt to look nonchalant. "…it is only too bad that your efforts will be counterproductive."_

_ Rem's claws halted mere centimeters from the Death Note. She looked at the detective as if he had just announced that he was going to renounce sugary foods forever._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ Ryuzaki tilted his head so that his dark bangs fell over his eyes. His spidery fingers traced over the words "Death Note" painted in brilliant white against the book's black cover. _

_ "There is a fifty percent chance that my words will either result in my salvation…or my immediate death…" he thought. "I'll have to choose my next words very carefully." _

_ He thought back to Light's demeanor before he was taken into custody. There was a distinct change in it once a few weeks had passed. Then…he changed again when his fingers touched the item upon capturing the last Kira. That couldn't be coincidence._

_ "Am I correct in concluding that the Death Note…changes its wielder's personality?"_

_ Rem nodded slightly. "He who owns the notebook…is cursed to live with the darkness it brings. Ryuk, Light's former shinigami partner, warned him of that."_

_ L craned his body forward, splaying his hands over his thin knees. The office chair creaked in protest, but he ignored it. His eyes gleamed ardently. Perhaps…there was a chance after all. _

_ "Based on everything we have talked about, it is obvious to me that Misa is the second Kira."_

_ The shinigami did not affirm it…but she made no denial either. _

_ Ryuzaki tapped his temple. "Think, Rem. Misa loves Light. It is obvious that she is desperate for him to return her affections…but he barely tolerates them. Now…the longer Light is in possession of the notebook, the darker his personality will become. Before long…he may find that he has no patience whatsoever for Miss Amane's advances. Or…he may fall for someone other than Misa. There are several different outcomes for Light and Misa's future. All of them…are very likely to result in Light killing her for vexing him." _

_ Rem looked frozen. Her hand hovered over the Death Note, unable to take it…and unable to recoil. She started to shake her head…but Ryuzaki held up a finger._

_ "Come now, Rem, I know you see it too," he glanced down, letting an ounce of sorrow creep into his voice. "While he had no memory of the Death Note…Light was gifted with a small window of opportunity to save himself. When he came into contact with it again…that window was forever closed and barred. He'll never get rid of the Death Note now. All that's left…is for him to become colder…stronger…and far more dangerous to everyone, including Misa." _

_ Finally dropping her hand, Rem glanced away again. She didn't seem to want to hear this…but it was clear that his words had struck a chord. The detective steepled his fingers. _

_ "Therefore, Light's plan for you is nullified. He made you think that killing me is the only safe route for Misa. In reality…killing him is the only way she can hope to survive."_

_ The creature shot him a distrusting glare. "But you will convict Misa…"_

_ "I would…" Ryuzaki thought, but didn't dare say. "…if only that were possible."_

_ "No," he said aloud. "Actually, I cannot."_

_ She frowned. Sighing, Ryuzaki got out of the chair. He started to pace, once more chomping on his thumb._

_ "It would take quite a bit of investigating in order to find convicting evidence against Light Yagami or Misa Amane. Doing so is impossible for me now since Light is set on killing me. I don't dare risk exposing his identity. Misa would kill me if I did that. Even if Light did not desire my death, I'm sure he's worked out a way to protect Misa from arrest after the last incident. I doubt you will testify against her in court."_

_ He gave her a wry smirk. Rem remained stony-faced, listening intently. The detective stopped pacing and sighed deeply. He stared down at his insipid palms, flexing the long fingers._

_ "I'm afraid my hands are tied on this one…" he murmured. "…there is nothing more I can do. If I want myself and Watari to continue living…I will have to 'die' and leave this case to my predecessors." _

_ "Predecessors?" Rem questioned. When L did not elaborate, she asked, "How do you plan on 'dying' without actually dying?"_

_ "Simple!" he grinned and rummaged through the locker in which he'd previously hidden himself. It served as a container for emergency equipment as well as a secret passage. From it, Ryuzaki produced a small vile of some unknown substance. He held it gingerly between his thumb and forefinger. _

_ Rem gave him a dubious, "what is that?" look. _

_ Ryuzaki explained, "This is a drug that implements a coma-like effect. To all eyes except those who know of its presence, the drug's user is dead." He swirled the substance around, studying it as if it could hypnotize him. "It takes a while to take effect…but when it does, the drug works very quickly."_

_ "Then…you're going to use that to fake yours and Watari's deaths?" the shinigami guessed._

_ "Bingo," his eyes narrowed in contemplation at the vile. "I'll have to cash in a few favors…but I am certain that Watari and I will be able to successfully falsify our passing. We will live, my precursors will solve the Kira case, and Miss Amane will be safe. In the end, the, for lack of a better word, 'good guys', are successful. "_

_ Rem's eyes grew distant as she considered this. Her claws stroked thoughtfully over the markings painted on her face. Then, she frowned deeply._

_ "There is one problem with your plan. If I were to kill you, then I would die. Shinigami can be killed only if they write the name of someone in their Death Note for the sole purpose of lengthening another human's life. If I live…Light Yagami will know that you are still alive."_

_ "Hmm…" Ryuzaki rubbed his thumb against his lower lip. "Shinigami can only die if they deliberately lengthen another human's life…interesting…" _

_ He wished he had time to contemplate that more…perhaps consider all of the available options. However, there was only one choice that leapt immediately to mind. The detective swallowed against a sudden dryness in his throat, wishing he had a lollipop to suck on. It was all for the best, he knew…but it was still a difficult decision to make._

_ "In the end…" he explained stiffly. "…Light will have no choice but to accept death. Either he will be caught and executed…or…he will be killed while striving to implement his 'utopia' plan. No matter what the outcome, he will not live to see this perfect world vision of his. So…I say it would be better to decide his demise rather than allow it to occur at random."_

_ His eyes bore into Rem's. The shinigami shot him a stunned look. "Are you suggesting…that I write Light's name in my Death Note?"_

_ Ryuzaki kneaded his forehead with weary fingers…and nodded grimly. "He cannot perish before his identity of Kira is exposed…"_

_ "He cannot die immediately following my death either," the creature added. "If that were to happen, then Misa would suspect I was responsible. I cannot have that weighing on my heart…even if the guilt only lasts for a few seconds." _

_ L let no emotion surface on his face, but he was surprised. He hadn't expected a god of death to be that…sentimental. "All right…" he thumbed through the pages of the notebook, studying how other deaths had been written. "…how about something like this then? In five years…Light Yagami will be revealed as Kira…and will be shot by the great detective L's predecessors."_

_ "Shot?" Rem gave him a cruelly mirth look. "I'm surprised you chose something so simple. Do you not thirst for vengeance considering what he planned to do to you?"_

_ The raven-haired youth sighed and ran a hand through his messy locks. It was clear that this shinigami had a set opinion of people…however… "Not all humans are the same, Rem," he responded quietly. "My methods may be a bit callous at times…but I am not purposefully cruel. Light Yagami was once my friend. I have no desire to destroy him…but I know that it is a necessity for me to rid the world of Kira once and for all." _

_ Rem regarded him for a long time. She seemed to be deciding the veracity of his words. Then…she bowed her head slightly…and looked resigned._

_ "It is decided then," she announced, taking her book back from the detective. "When shall I write Light's name in the notebook?"_

_ "I will administer the drug to Watari a few moments before myself. When he begins to register the effects…you will do it."_

_ "…Very well."_

_ The shinigami's bat-like wings flapped, pulling her back into the blackest shadows of the room. All Ryuzaki could see of her was her grisly skeletal form…and her intensely glowing eye._

_ The detective headed toward the door. Right as his fingers ghosted over the knob…Rem spoke._

_ "Farewell, Lawliet…" she said, using his real name once more. Her voice sounded reconciled…and grateful. "I thank you for pointing out the true state of things. Now…I can submit myself to oblivion knowing for certain that Misa will be safe. _

_ Ryuzaki gave a small nod. "And I thank you…for sparing my life and the life of my father."_

_ With that…he shared a mutual look of truce with Rem…and left the room to contact a few pivotal people indebted to him._

_End flashback…_

The plan had commenced with adequate smoothness. Watari had collapsed from the drug's effects first, deleting all of the case data before doing so. Then…the drug had begun to affect Ryuzaki. His entire world had contorted during that moment. Images of Wammy's house…stained glass windows…a lonely church…all flashed in his mind, accompanied by a cacophony of sounds. He heard children talking…and church bells ringing.

The youth had known that it was just the mind-dulling effect, but it was still an unnerving sensation. He had barely realized it when he crashed to the freezing tile floor. The world came into focus for a moment. In that heart-stopping, terrible instance…Ryuzaki saw his former friend, Light Yagami, hovering over him. A horrible grin had been slashed across his face. It was a killer's grin…Kira's grin.

Then, the world had gone black. A funeral commenced soon thereafter. Fortunately, L had cashed in his favors, ensuring that no one in his investigative team would have any idea that his corpse was not in the coffin. He and Watari had effectively "died".

Now…L was hoping, no…L was praying that the Death Note would function correctly. It had to. The world needed to be rid of Kira's wrath as soon as possible.

Sighing, Ryuzaki tore his eyes away from the blood red sunset. He reached into his pocket and produced a piece of paper. Scribbled in thick black letters on the white surface…was the name, "Light Yagami".

Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed. Rem had torn the page out of her Death Note and left it for his safekeeping. She wanted to be prepared just in case Light decided to steal her Death Note after her death. He couldn't know that his name had been written. Only the great detective was privy to that information.

If someone were to ask L if he felt guilty about his decision, his immediate answer would have been, "I think with my brain, not with my heart. The heart is a fickle creature. It cannot be trusted." His long term answer, on the other hand…would have been, "My goal was to be rid of Kira. It was impossible to avoid eliminating Light in the process…but I do wish there had been an alternative method of obtaining my goal."

Seeing the troubled look on his adopted son's face, Watari gently clasped his bony shoulder. Lawliet squeezed the man's wrinkly hand in his pale, thin one. His black eyes stared fixatedly down at the note. No…regardless of how he felt about the situation…he had had no other choice. Kira had tried to kill him. He had to retaliate to save his life…and the lives of countless others.

"As I said before…an eye for an eye my friend," Lawliet murmured and stuffed the stolen page of the Death Note into his pocket.

He then stuck his lollipop back in his mouth. His black eyes fixated on the blood sunset once more, hoping with all of his might…that the darkness of the Death Note would bring Light to justice.

**X**

**And thus we have my version of what REALLY happened to L XDDD. I hope you liked and please, please leave a review :D! Please no flames. **

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE**


End file.
